Time Isn't Healing
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Sequel to "Insomnia". Featuring "Time isn't Healing" by Tom Felton (A.K.A Draco Malfoy) It's Summer break and Malfoy can't get a certain brunette out of his mind. The war isn't happening. Let me know what you think! ONE SHOT. Rated M to be safe.


**Time Isn't Healing**

**Sequel to "Insomnia"**

**Featuring "Time isn't Healing" by Tom Felton (A.K.A Draco Malfoy)**

**It's Summer break and Malfoy can't get a certain brunette out of his mind. The war isn't happening.**

* * *

_Malfoy closed his eyes, a content smile on his face. He rubbed her skin with his thumb as he gripped her hips. Her fingers laced through his hair, playfully pulling his head back so his neck was exposed. He grinned when he felt her lips on his collarbone and slid his hands up and down her hips and thighs. Running his hands to her back, they snaked beneath the thin cloth of her pajamas top, caressing her soft skin. He pulled her closer, the bulge in his pajama bottoms pressing against her core as she straddled him on the couch. Stopping her attack on his neck, she pulled back, resting her forehead against his, her eyes closed and smiling lightly. Malfoy placed a tender, almost shy kiss on her lips, making sure to take his time. The kiss continued, neither one of them wanting to sacrifice the moment for air. Finally pulling apart, her eyes fluttered open only to have oceans of blue gazing back at her. _

"_I love you." She whispered._

_Malfoy smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too, 'Mione."_

* * *

Malfoy shot up in bed and ran his hands over his face. Taking a deep breath, he held it in for a moment before letting out. Sighing he looked at his clock. 2:47am. He groaned and fell backwards onto his bed. He starred at his ceiling and took another deep breath. His fling with Granger had been one night. So she could sleep. That's all it had been and that's all it was supposed to be. That's what they agreed. Then why was he still dreaming of her? It had been months. Acted as if it didn't happen. They went about the rest of their school year, never mentioning it. Now it was just a few weeks into summer vacation and he had been having dreams about her every night.

Sighing, he switched on his bedside light and opened the small drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a muggle notebook and pencil and opened to a fresh page. He wrote until the sun began peaking above the hills outside his window. Tucking the notebook back in the drawer, he quickly pulled on some jeans and a gray tee-shirt. Not bothering to fix his hair, he left his bedroom and descended the stairs, heading for the door. This had become routine; Dream of her green eyes and intoxicating scent, wake up between 2:30 and 3am, write until the sun began to rise, and leave before his parents woke up so he wouldn't have to listen to them yelling about whatever had pissed them off. He would walk all day, not wanting to be home and arrive back home just as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the landscape.

It had been close to five hours since he started walking. He had come to a small town with a quaint Main Street full of colorful shops, markets and a couple of family owned restaurants. Figuring he had about three hours to kill, he did some window-shopping, until he reached the end of the buildings. The road curved out towards a lake and large park. Following the sidewalk to the park, he found the highest hill and sat down, resting his forearms on his knees. He looked over the small town, a cool breeze passing through the trees. In the distance he saw someone standing at the edge of the lake. They bent down and picked something up, throwing it towards the water. Malfoy watched this for about an hour and something in the pit of his stomach made him think he knew this person somehow. When the feeling wouldn't go away, he stood up and made his way towards the lake.

* * *

Hermione stood at the edge of the lake, soaking up the sun and enjoying the breeze. Children played with their older siblings, their parents making small talk as they sat on the benches. With Harry spending all his time with Ginny and Ron becoming very friendly with Lavender Brown, this summer had been particularly lonely. They had invited her to stay at the Burrow, but she had politely declined, knowing that she would have been a fifth wheel and felt just as lonely. Sighing, she bent down and picked up a handful of rocks, throwing them one by one into the lake. After an hour, her arm grew tired and she sat down, resting her arms on her knees. She closed her eyes as the breeze caressed her skin and smiled softly.

"Granger?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at none other than Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I live a few hours from here, what are you doing here?" He asked, noticing the tightening in his stomach.

Hermione watched him curiously for a moment before pointing to a small house in the distance. "I live here."

He looked to where she had pointed. The road turned to dirt half way, with large open fields on either side of the road. "Really?" He looked down at her and she nodded. She looked back towards the lake, not knowing what to say or do. "May I?" Malfoy said after a couple moments.

Hermione looked up and he motioned towards the ground beside her. "Oh. Um, yeah, I guess." She said confused.

She watched as he sat down beside her, his hair messy. He sat in a similar way, watching the breeze make ripples in the otherwise calm water. He felt her watching him and he looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head a bit. "Nothing, its just, well you look different."

Malfoy smirked. "Yeah," He ran his fingers from his bangs to the back of his head, then rubbing his neck. "have to keep up appearances when I'm at Hogwarts…" he trailed off.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"No, its nothing, its just, I'm _Lucius Malfoy's _son." He licked his lips, starring out over the water. "I have a _responsibility to carry on the Malfoy disposition and dexterity." _He hissed, his voice becoming cold as he mocked his father's voice.

"Oh…I…" Hermione was lost for words as she watched him intently, "So…the person you are at school," she paused and he looked at her.

'That's not me." He ran his hands through his hair again. "Not all the time anyway. Sometimes…" He stopped talking.

Hermione kept watching him. "Sometimes what, Malfoy?"

He could tell she still didn't completely trust him. _You'll let me fuck you, but you don't trust me? _Malfoy thought. _She was desperate. _Replied the voice in his head. "Sometimes I get sucked in. I try so hard keep up the illusion, that sometimes I start to believe its who I really am."

She didn't know where it came from, but she felt the need to comfort him. Reaching out, she gently took his hand in her smaller one, squeezing it lightly. He looked down at their hands. Memories of their night together flashed in his head and he shifted, feeling himself get aroused just by the touch of her hand. She moved to take her hand away, thinking she did something wrong, but he gripped it, not looking away from the water. They sat in silence, hand in hand, until it began to get dark. Hermione looked at her watch, then looked up.

"There's a storm coming in. It's only 4:52."

"It's nearly five?" Malfoy stood up. "I need to get going. I've got about five hours of walking."

"Five hours? You're never going to beat the storm." Hermione said, standing up as well.

"It won't be so bad. A little water never hurt." he smirked.

"I heard on the news its supposed to get rough, though." As if on cue, a large lightening bolt struck the ground in the distance and thunder roared as the clouds broke open, pouring water down on the town.

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy brushed his already wet hair out of his face. Hermione grabbed his hand and started running across the park towards her house. "Where are we going?" he yelled over the roar of thunder as the rain got heavier.

"My house. You can stay the night." she shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

Hermione kicked off her shoes after she walked in and entered the living room. Malfoy took his off as well, closing the door behind him. He walked slowly into the living room but didn't see Hermione anywhere.

"You can take a seat on the couch, I'm just grabbing some towels." He heard her call from a different room. "Do you need to send an owl to your parents? Let them know you'll be gone for the night?"

"They won't mind." He replied. _They'll never notice. _He thought to himself.

Malfoy sat down on the couch and looked around. The room was small, with a nice fireplace on one wall surrounded by family photos, a coffee table, a matching couch and two armchairs, and a large bookcase that covered one wall and two doorways. Spotting an acoustic guitar behind one of the chairs, he stood up and walked over to it. He checked to make sure Hermione was still busy and picked it up. He returned the couch and positioned his hands on the strings.

"My parents are at a conference this week." Hermione's voice called, causing him to almost drop the guitar.

"Is this your guitar?" He asked, changing the subject when naughty thoughts invaded his mind.

"Um. Sorta." Hermione walked through the doorway with a towel hanging over her shoulder and using a second to dry her hair. "It's my mum's. She's been attempting to teach me." She threw him the towel from her shoulder and sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Attempting?" Malfoy teased. He watched her throw her hair to one side of her head to finish drying her hair. She rolled her eyes. "Does this mean that THE Hermione Granger cannot learn something?" He asked, playing a few chords.

Hermione made a face at him, failing to hide her smile. "Do you play well?"

Malfoy licked his lips nervously. "I'm not sure. No one has really seen me play."

Hermione stopped drying her hair, holding the towel in her lap. She stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Would you play for me?"

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. "Like what?" He asked nervously.

A gentle smile appeared on her face. "Anything."

Licking his lips and took a deep breath, her smile causing him to smile. Getting into position, he thought of what he could play. About to begin playing there was a loud crack of thunder. Lightening lit up the sky and the lights went out.

* * *

After finding come candles, Hermione walked back into the living room to find that Malfoy had started a fire in the fireplace with his wand. "We're not supposed to use magic outside of school."

"Legal age, pet." He said, adding the 'pet' absentmindedly.

"Oh, right. Well then why don't you light these for me as well?" She asked, placing the candles on the coffee table and sitting on the couch.

Rolling his eyes and smiling, he lit each candle with his wand before sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Hermione handed him the guitar. "You were about to play something." She smiled.

He took the guitar from her. "Right." He glanced at her a moment before getting comfortable. "This is um, its just one of the things I've been working on this summer. It's not the greatest but, um, yeah."

Hermione placed a gentle hand on the side of his face, causing his eyes to dart from the guitar to her. She leaned in and kissed him softly, their eyes fluttering shut. "Don't be so nervous." She whispered.

When he opened his eyes, she was sitting back against the couch, one knee pulled up to her chest. He took in the sight of her still wet skin and clothes and smiled. _She does look amazing when she's wet._ He smirked at his mind's double meaning. Getting comfortable, he took a deep breath and began strumming on the guitar.

"And tick tock, goes the clock, time is going so slow and I'm supposed to be fast asleep, a couple hours ago. So I, I need to exercise the right I've got to rest these eyes and I, I need to knock on some doors so I won't have to lie here by myself anymore.  
'Cause time isn't healing. Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling and I, I can't help the way I feel about you. 'Cause time isn't healing. Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling, and I, I can't help the way I've fallen about you.  
I have a run to try to send me to sleep but things aren't all that they seem. The only time I seem to spend with you seems to be in my dreams. So I, I need to let her go;Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know and I, I need to hit the road and find me a girl of my own.  
'Cause time isn't healing. Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling and I, I can't help the way I feel about you. 'Cause time isn't healing. Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling, and I, I can't help the way I feel about you.  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you.  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for…"

Malfoy trailed off as he stopped playing and leaned over, pressing his lips against Hermione's. She wrapped her arms around him as he moved the guitar and pulled her closer. He felt her hands on his chest, gently pushing him into the back of the couch. She deepened the kiss as she moved to straddle his lap. Malfoy gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him, grinding his hips into her. Hermione moaned into the kiss as she tugged at his shirt. They broke the kiss just long enough to allow Hermione pull the shirt over his head. She leaned down and kissed his chest and collarbone. Nibbling up his neck to his ear, she shivered when he slipped his hands beneath her shirt, gently moving up and down her back. He lift her shirt over her arms, instantly dipping his head to attack her throat and collarbone. Needing more, they both stood up and started on each other's jeans. Once their jeans had joined the rest of their clothes on the floor, Malfoy grabbed Hermione and pinned her against the wall, her hands above her head.

"Mmmm, Daja Vu…" Hermione whispered in his ear before tugging at his earlobe with her teeth.

"I remember." Malfoy said, grinning into her neck.

"Lets go upstairs." She said, attempting to pull her arms away. He let go of her, letting her take his hand and lead him out of the living room. As they walked through a hallway, Malfoy got a glimpse of a door leading to the backyard. He stopped walking and pulled Hermione towards the door. "What are you doing?!" Hermione asked as he opened the door and pulled her out into the rain.

He pulled her over to a large oak tree and turned to face her abruptly. She placed her hands on his chest to stop herself from running into him and he cupped her face with his hands. She stared at him in wonder as he grinned madly at her. "I want to make love to you in the rain!" He yelled as is thundered.

Hermione's hair hung heavy around her face as she laughed before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Malfoy laid her down on the wet grass. Water dripped from the branches but protected them just enough. He removed the rest of both their undergarments and spread butterfly kisses up her legs and thighs, fingering her core as he continued to kiss across her stomach and ribs. Hermione raked her nails across his back, earning a moan from him. He moved up her body, capturing her lips and tangling his hands in her wet hair. He positioned himself between her legs, letting his hands travel her body. He teased her opening, making her arch up, wanting more. Malfoy broke the kiss and took her hands in his, lacing their fingers above her head. He smiled down at her before kissing her softly,

"I love you, 'Mione." He whispered before he kissed her again, giving her hands a small squeeze as he entered her.

He held her hands the entire time, not once letting her go. The rain dripped from the branches washing away their pasts. As if connect to the nature around them, thunder roared as they reached their climax. Malfoy pulled Hermione close as they lay in the grass. Hermione curled against his side, trying to cover herself the best she could. Looking down Malfoy smiled and kissed her temple.

"Lets go inside, love." He said and stood up. "Get you warmed up." Before Hermione could stand, Malfoy bent down and scooped her up.

He carried her back through the door, closing it with his foot. Following Hermione's directions, he made his way to her bedroom, laying her down in her bed. He crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione lay her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you, too."


End file.
